Getter Robo: (Not So) Quiet Nights
by InvisibleBrunette
Summary: "Something that Ryoma Nagare, known to his friends and allies as Ryo, discovered very quickly after moving into the Saotome Research Facility was that his comrades, Hayato Jin and Musashi Tomoe, were annoying as hell." Any and all flames will be used to set the cast of Twilight on fire.


Title: Getter Robo: (Not So) Quiet Nights

Author: InvisibleBrunette

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: As fun as these guys are to torture, they are the intellectual property of Ken Ishikawa.

Notes: We were talking about roommate headcannons and the writing bug bit me in the rear. This takes place during and a little after Getter Robo and at the very beginning of Getter Robo G, so if you haven't read, or finished the manga THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD. Read at your own risk!

* * *

Something that Ryoma Nagare, known to his friends and allies as Ryo, discovered very quickly after moving into the Saotome Research Facility was that his comrades, Hayato Jin and Musashi Tomoe, were annoying as hell.

Mostly it was little things, like Musashi's trying to butter up Michiru by eating all of her cooking, eating those snacks in Ryoma's bed so he wouldn't leave crumbs in his own, the dog slobbering everywhere and chewing up his sneakers.

Or Hayato wearing too much of that God-awful cologne and late night reading, or his toxic socks he had the habit of leaving stuffed in his shoes, which made their shared room absolutely reek.

And don't even get him started on laundry day.

The most annoying things, however, were the nights where Hayato decided to serenade them with his harmonica, and it was even worse when Musashi decided to sing along with it.

Now, if Ryo was a heavy sleeper, Hayato and Musashi's late night antics wouldn't be a problem, but as fate would have it, he was the lightest sleeper of the bunch and often suffered from insomnia and nightmares. A trait he shared with Hayato, but unlike that bastard he didn't go waking everyone else up when he couldn't sleep.

A normal person, after facing Ryo's sleep-deprived wrath, wouldn't repeat the same mistake of waking the Getter One pilot of his precious sleep. Hayato and Musashi were not normal people however. So Ryoma took to newer, and more drastic measures every time he was woken up.

It wasn't the first, or the second time, that Ryo choose to start taking action, it was the third time he was awoken by his friend's antics that he snatched the harmonica from Hayato's lips and threw it out of the window and smacked Musashi on the head to make stop.

The next time it happened (after Hayato finally found the blasted instrument), Ryoma once again snatched it away and blew it up with one of Professor Shikishima's vast selection of explosives. An act which cowed Musashi into being quiet for the next two days.

The last time it happened, Ryoma pulled another one of the eccentric professor's weapons out, a lazer gun device, and zapped the harmonica, melting it in Hayato's hands. By the time he had turned to knock Musashi over the head once again as a friendly reminder why it was not okay to wake him up dammit, the Getter Three pilot had already run out of the room, and the next thing he knew they were at the infirmary and Michiru was yelling at him because the hot metal had burned Hayato's hands and bottom lip.

After that, was the battle against Emperor Gore and Ryoma was lost to everyone, even himself.

He no longer knew his name, or the people who said they were his friends. But Musashi was ever so persistent. He chattered as much as he could telling Ryo all about the things they had done, and flying the Getter. He even waved Hayato's harmonica in his face, only to get no reaction from him. Ryoma wasn't sure why Musashi seemed so sad about that, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, because the doctor was examining him and then Hayato took him to the hangars to let him see the Getter for himself.

He never knew that it would be the last time he would see Musashi alive.

Ryoma found himself in the aftermath of his friend's death, and he and Hayato avenged their friend by killing Emperor Gore and driving his followers back underground where they belonged.

The next few months were a blur, Ryoma and Hayato recovering from the battle, learning the controls of the new Getter and teaching Benkei the ropes.

And of course fighting the Hyakki Empire.

There were still nights when Ryo woke from nightmares, a thing that was becoming more and more frequent, to find that Hayato was also awake, although, if it was from nightmares or simply his insomnia, Ryoma would never know. But not once since their comrade's sacrifice, did he wake to singing and the harmonica.

And though likely he would never admit to it, he would miss it.


End file.
